


summer reminiscences

by ah_kill_es



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Character Study, Domestic Fluff, Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation Spoilers, Fluff, Gender-Neutral My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Invisible Kingdom | Valla, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read, Other, Post-Game(s), Post-War, Slight Canon Divergence, do i even have to tag those?, it's been literally five years, let corrin be vaguely sexual, nothing worth tagging, sorta - Freeform, the deeprealms don't exist in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ah_kill_es/pseuds/ah_kill_es
Summary: ryoma and his partner, corrin, think back about their relationship and ryoma's proposal.but it's mostly just ryoma.
Relationships: My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Ryoma
Kudos: 4





	summer reminiscences

ryoma had experienced hot summers, but this one definitely took the cake.

sitting outside while the sun was almost set, on a little wooden porch shaded by a short roof outside of his and corrin’s bedroom, he was reviewing that morning’s paperwork. since the war ended and he became the new king of hoshido (as well as the king of valla, although corrin took care of most of the vallite issues) the work just kept piling up. and it wasn’t like he hadn’t known it’d happen— he had been aware of the hard work that kept a kingdom running ever since he was a child— but he hadn’t expected it to take so much time away from his family.

his new, growing family.

he smiled and lowered the papers, allowing himself some reprieve.

before the war, he had only had the vaguest idea of marrying and having an heir— he knew it was something that was expected of him, but he never really gave it a lot of thought. and before he could, the war came along, shoving all those less pressing matters to the back of his head. what he hadn’t expected was that he’d find love in the bloodiest moments of his and his country’s existence, a love that shone bright the light of peace for nohr, hoshido and the recently discovered valla, a love wielding the most legendary of weapons. a love with bloodied hands and a strategist’s brain.

he’d always known that corrin wasn’t blood related to him. his father, king sumeragi, had told him about queen mikoto’s appearance and seek for asylum, and how he fell in love with her, and, in turn, started to love mikoto’s child as if it were his own. and that child was none other than corrin. 

he’d promised his father he’d keep the secret from corrin, and yet, he broke his word. which isn’t exactly befitting of a king, but he couldn’t help himself. 

throughout the battles, the struggles to live another day, the strain of uniting both armies towards a common goal, he and corrin became more and more connected with one another. when they talked, ryoma always had the secret of corrin’s birth on the tip of his tongue, and yet, out of respect for his father, he didn’t say anything. not until the burden of his feelings became too much for even him to carry did he break his promise. 

part of him still feels guilty. and yet, he wouldn’t change his partner and their two children for anything in the world. not even his father’s forgiveness. 

it took corrin a while to adjust to the reality of his severed family ties. nad later on, when they had found out azura and corrin’s real, vallite ancestry, did they make peace with themself and their family, blood related or otherwise. 

during queen mikoto’s last moments in valla, after defeating her, upon her revelation, corrin and ryoma were the only ones who weren’t surprised. when she looked upon her child’s face, and, witnessing corrin and ryoma’s shared glance, she seemed to understand. approve, even. maybe she knew all along that i wouldn’t keep my promise, ryoma wondered. she did have the gift of prophecy, after all.

after the war finished, it took around a year to get the newly sworn monarchs back in touch. they did write, and there was the odd democratic travel here and there, but it wasn’t until some time had passed that both ryoma and corrin felt secure enough in their new roles (especially corrin, since they were never reared to reign) that they could get away with some more visits to each other’s kingdoms and generally seeing each other more.

although ryoma had been the one to break the news of their ancestry to corrin due to a desire to not be seen as an older brother, but rather as a man, he hadn’t explicitly stated his wish before. i mean, you couldn’t just tell someone who wholeheartedly believes you’re their sibling that they’re not and then top it all off with a declaration of undying love. that’s just… not how things are done.

so after much nagging from his younger siblings, ryoma mustered up the courage and marched towards valla, unannounced. hinoka, takumi and sakura were screaming from the highest balcony of castle shirasagi, urging him on, and gaining many, many weird looks from their subjects on the streets.

‘‘what are you thinking about?’’

corrin’s voice coming from right behind him startled the king. between the fact that he was lost in thought and that corrin had an uncanny ability to walk as silently as a ninja (probably partly due to their refusal to wear shoes), ryoma hadn’t heard them come out onto the porch.

‘‘did i scare you?’’ they asked, smiling apologetically before sitting by his side.

‘‘yes, a little.’’ he laughed. ‘‘where are the kids?’’

‘‘kana is taking a nap and shiro is busy with homework.’’ they answered, leaning backwards. ‘‘you didn’t answer my question, though.’’

ryoma scratched the back of his neck. despite having been married to corrin for over three years now, he still got embarrassed. ‘‘i was thinking of you, actually.’’

corrin raised an eyebrow. ‘‘were you? what kind of thing were you thinking about?’’

‘‘corrin!’’ ryoma wanted to blame the heat for the burning sensation on his face, but he was well aware that he was just blushing and making himself look even more like a lobster than usual.

they bursted into laughter. ‘‘sorry, sorry! i couldn’t help it.’’ they sighed. ‘‘but really, what’s on your mind?’’

he shrugged. ‘‘i was just… thinking of how i proposed.’’

corrin hummed, eyes turning upward. ‘‘ah, i remember like it was yesterday. can’t believe it’s been so long ago now.’’

‘‘yeah…’’

when ryoma reached valla’s throne room and saw them sitting on their throne, looking like they were meant to be sitting there, with azura by their side, dressed both with their vallite regalia, the king felt all his courage being drained from him and sucked into the ground. how could he even dare to approach someone like them, someone who despite not being reared to rule, was known for their benevolence and wise decisions, someone who he felt so out of his league? it’d be better for him to just go back home, find some hoshidan noble and beget an heir, like he’d been advised time and time again. 

he steeled himself. no.he’d already postponed this moment for too long. he couldn’t go home without at least knowing how corrin felt about him. what was the point of turning away now, anyway? the cousins had already spotted him at the door, and the king of hoshido was vaguely aware of someone announcing his presence. it’s not like he could pay total attention to his surroundings when the love of his life was looking at him and smiling, ok? cut the guy some slack.

corrin had opened his mouth to speak, but he wasn’t able to say anything.

‘‘regent corrin of valla.’’ ryoma said. they looked surprised at being addressed like this by him, but went along anyway.

‘‘king ryoma of hoshido.’’

‘‘i hope you will excuse my lack of notice before coming here, but i come with a pressing issue that i fear only you would be able to give an answer to.’’

corrin’s brow furrowed. ‘‘is everybody alright back home?’’

back home.

‘‘yes, don’t worry about them. this issue mainly concerns you and me.’’

‘‘what is it? you’re starting to worry me.’’

ryoma walked up to the throne while searching for something in his pocket. upon reaching corrin’s feet, he knelt down in front of them and the whole court, holding a little, square black box out. 

‘‘corrin, will you marry me?’’

‘‘... and here we are.’’

‘‘here we are, indeed.’’ corrin sighed. ‘‘oh, i cried like a broken faucet during the whole afternoon of that day.’’

ryoma laughed.

‘‘honestly, at first it seemed like azura was more touched by it than you.’’

‘‘ that’s because i went into shock! what was i supposed to do?! you proposed in front of the whole court!’’

he smiled. ‘‘you know i loved grand gestures.’’

corrin snorted. ‘‘and then we call takumi the dramatic one.’’

they both laughed, and stood there in silence for a bit afterwards. the sun had finally went down, and the noise of the bugs crawling on the garden was the only thing heard outside. they laid their head on their husband’s shoulder. all was quiet until suddenly, from inside the house, a baby’s crying was heard, startling them both.

‘‘uh, dad?’’ shiro’s voice rang out. ‘‘i think we got an emergency over here!’’

corrin whispered a lovingly exasperated ‘oh, gods above’ and ryoma just rolled his eyes, smiling.

they got up and held out their hand. ‘‘let’s go see what your son has done this time.’’

ryoma took it.

‘‘after sundown, he’s your son.’’

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell shiro's ''dad. want a reality check? you didn't raise me at all.'' lodged itself real deep into my heart so i had to make this one a no-deeprealm-bullshitery so ryoma can be a Good Dad(tm)
> 
> also yeah i shamlessly quoted the lion king what y'all gonna do about it
> 
> anyways hope y'all enjoyed! love y'all <3


End file.
